El mundo homosexual
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Y cuando todo empezó a cambiar, Natsumi Raimon se preguntaba cómo era posible que las cosas hubiesen salido de esa manera, por qué aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros usaban palabras tan cortantes y, sobretodo, qué había llevado a su marido a evitarla. [CRÍTICA al fandom].


**Disclaimer**

Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

**Notas iniciales**

Este fanfic tiene una finalidad un poco diferente de la habitual: trata de ser una CRÍTICA al fandom yaoi de Inazuma Eleven.

Avisados quedáis.

* * *

.

**El mundo homosexual**

.

El día en que se había casado, pensó que era el más feliz de su vida.

Cuando apenas era una niña, nunca había pensado que las cosas iban a salirle de esa manera: casada con ese atolondrado fanático del fútbol que poco a poco se había ido abriendo un hueco en su corazón. Predecible; así habrían llamado muchos a aquella situación tan irreal para ella. Y es que nunca había visto a Mamoru Endou interesado en algo que no fuera su amado balón. ¿Quién no se hubiera reído al escuchar que había llegado a estar celosa de dicho objeto inanimado?

Sin embargo, al año de matrimonio, algo cambió. Natsumi no supo bien qué fue, quizás el encuentro con aquel ex-compañero del Inazuma Japan, Hiroto Kiyama, había sido el inicio de todo. Aquella tarde Endou había llegado a casa más callado de lo habitual, pensativo.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

Se recordaba haberle preguntado, preocupada. Entonces Mamoru le contó, con un poco de nostalgia en la mirada, que su amigo estaba metido en un gran proyecto junto a su fiel acompañante Ryuuji Midorikawa. ¿No habían separado sus caminos desde hacía tanto tiempo? No. Su esposo se lo dijo: la cercanía y el cariño que esos dos se profesaban era palpable en el aire, tanto que él mismo, siendo un despistado, se había dado cuenta. ¡Qué buenos amigos eran! Y con ello dio el tema por zanjado. Eso era todo.

Cuán equivocada estaba.

Una semana después, Mamoru desapareció por tres angustiosos días.

Desesperada por la incertidumbre, la segunda noche Natsumi no dudó en marcar el número de una de esas personas que tan bien conocían a su marido: Yuuto Kidou. Pero, contrario a lo había esperado, no fue su voz la que contestó al teléfono.

"¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!" Le había escupido la persona al otro lado de la línea, con clara molestia, "Kidou está ocupado, vete a zorrear a otra parte", y la llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dejando a Natsumi completamente fría y sin entender qué estaba haciendo Akio Fudou en la casa de Yuuto a esas horas.

En la mañana en que Mamoru volvió, dignándose a aparecer al cuarto día, las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Lejos de responder a sus preguntas y reproches con las que lo había atacado entre el alivio y la furia, su marido se fue de nuevo diciendo que había quedado con Shirou Fubuki (quien había llegado hacía poco desde Hokkaido) para ver a algunos de sus viejos compañeros. Como ella se consideraba también parte del grupo, habiendo sido gerente del equipo desde sus comienzos, decidió apuntar la dirección que su esposo había nombrado al hablar por teléfono y no dudó a dirigirse a aquel lugar, esperando que no volviera a dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que al llegar a aquella casa fuera Ryuugo Someoka quién le abriera y cerrara la puerta en las narices con el débil argumento de que aquella era una reunión de hombres y nadie la había invitado.

La decepción se fue acentuando día tras día con las ausencias y excusas reiteradas de Mamoru; y así fue como en uno de ellos, mientras paseaba tratando de pensar en una forma para arreglar su vida, fue a dar por casualidad con otro de sus viejos conocidos de uno de los equipos rivales: Terumi Afuro. Aún años después de aquello, no dejaría de preguntarse cuál fue el impulso que lo llevó a besarla, y aún peor, el que hizo que ella misma le correspondiera.

Aquel fue el primero de varios encuentros furtivos que terminaron una tarde en la que, al llegar al apartamento del chico que usaba el sobrenombre de la diosa Afrodita, Natsumi lo encontró devorándole la boca a Fuusuke Suzuno, otro hombre al cuál no había reconocido a primera vista debido a los pocos encuentros entre ellos. La chica no fue capaz de ahogar una exclamación de la impresión.

"Estamos ocupados. Molestas", fue lo único que escuchó de aquel veinteañero que la miraba con frialdad. Su compañero, en cambio, se mordió los labios hasta que finalmente dejó escapar las palabras que confirmaban aquella obviedad frente a sus ojos: "Raimon, soy gay".

Y ella se fue alejando aún sorprendida, caminando sin terminar de creérselo. Sin hacer preguntas, sin pedir explicaciones esa vez porque Terumi Afuro no era su pareja, tan sólo el hombre con el que se había desquitado y quien acababa de abrirle los ojos de golpe. Las piezas empezaban a encajar en aquel rompecabezas: la estrecha relación entre Hiroto y Ryuuji, la misteriosa presencia de Akio en la casa de Yuuto... ¿y la reunión?, ¿acaso ese encuentro sospechoso también tenía algo que ver? No. Aquella idea no podía tener sentido alguno. Incluso si todos sus viejos compañeros del instituto fuesen gays, su marido no tenía por qué tener relación alguna con aquel hecho (estaban casados, después de todo). Su esquivo comportamiento debía ser una mera coincidencia...

No obstante, ¿qué lo había llevado a comenzar a evitarla?

La estaba engañando desde antes de que ella empezara su efímera aventura con Terumi. Incluso si lo negaba, la certeza de ello estaba allí oprimiéndole el pecho. ¿Con quién la engañaba? Mamoru apenas tenía un mínimo contacto con otras mujeres, ¿y si realmente era un hombre?

Si visión de las cosas, tras tanto pensar, estaba comenzando a distorsionarse por completo.

Mientras caminaba, vio a un joven de cabellos rosados ir de la mano con otro chico castaño de edad similar, ella creyó notar la vergüenza en su rostro. Después, no tardó en ver a uno más con cara de pocos amigos mientras un compañero un poco más bajo se abrazaba a su brazo sonriente. Al verlos más de cerca se sorprendió al reconocer al último bajo el nombre de Tenma Matsukaze, el alumno favorito de su marido.

¿Estaría, quizá, alucinando?

Se frotó los ojos y pestañeó, notando que los niños ya habían desaparecido en la lejanía. Tal vez sí había sido su imaginación y nunca habían estado allí. Debía estar delirando. Por lo que tomó rumbo en seguida hacia la farmacia más cercana, esperando al menos poder conseguir una aspirina que le aliviara el reciente dolor de cabeza que tanto pensar le había acarreado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de entrar, pues al llegar salió una joven a la vez, quién pronto se acercó hacia ella para saludarla exclamando su nombre.

—¡Natsumi! —y ella se detuvo, reconociéndola.

—¡Fuyuka! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Sin embargo, la alegría de encontrarse no duró más de unos pocos segundos. Las viejas amigas se observaron con la misma angustia reflejada en los ojos de la otra, se quedaron calladas, hasta que finalmente la primera se atrevió a hablar.

—Hace unas horas vi a Goenji... —había comenzado—. Como el mes pasado vi varias veces a su hermana por el hospital donde estoy trabajando, decidí preguntarle por ella... —su rostro tomó un gesto triste, clavando la vista en el suelo mientras el tono de voz bajaba hasta hacerse casi inaudible—. Pero parece que no me entendió... lo tomó mal, creyó que estaba intentando ligar con él y me dijo que era una falsa y no perdiera el tiempo porque no le interesaban las mujeres —le contó afligida—. Yo sólo quería saber de Yuka...

Natsumi apretó los puños, llena de rabia e indignación ante lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Eso ya era el colmo! ¿Pero qué se había creído ese cretino de Shuuya Goenji? No, ¿qué demonios les había picado a sus supuestos amigos para empezar a hablarles de esa manera? ¡Ni que fueran homofóbicas!

—¡Se va a enterar ese idiota! —exclamó antes de tomar las manos de Fuyuka para tirar de ella e ir a su casa en busca de la olvidada dirección de Shuuya que debía tener su esposo guardada en alguna agenda de esas que a penas usaba. Estaba dispuesta a buscarlo hasta que le diera una disculpa a su amiga.

Y lo encontró.

Lo encontró en su propio salón y se le cortó la respiración mientras sentía cómo un puñal invisible se le clavaba profundamente en las entrañas cuando lo vio allí, junto a su marido, haciendo realidad aquellas ideas paranoicas que habían sido la única respuesta viable a sus dudas

Fuyuka se halló estupefacta, sin entender, su rostro brillaba rojo de vergüenza ante la escena. Natsumi, por su parte, se quedó unos instantes paralizada, procesando la última pieza que faltaba. Ahí estaba el misterio resuelto. Eso era todo. Y así, sin darse cuenta, tan sólo empezó a reír, a reír por no llorar. ¿Y si aún estaba delirando? Todo su mundo no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación: sus amistades no existían, su matrimonio tampoco. ¿Quién le decía que ella misma, y lo que creía ser, no era más que una ilusión más? Tal vez bastara con tirar de las manos de su acompañante y juntar sus labios con los de ella para que todo terminara. Así, Akio, Fuusuke y Shuuya dejarían de tratarlas mal; Mamoru ya no la evitaría, ya que de esa forma no sería una amenaza para ninguno de ellos.

Las cosas ya eran muy diferentes: el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las parejas entre sus ex-compañeros estaban felices dentro de su universo con sus normas irrompibles que no le permitían la entrada hasta que se alejara de la que hasta hacía poco había considerado su realidad. Los tiempos habían cambiado y probablemente sólo debía dejarse arrastrar por ese nuevo mundo que la excluía. El mundo homosexual.


End file.
